A cutting plotter AC-800 (MUTOH INDUSTRIES LTD., Japan) disclosed in Non-patent Document 1 and a cutting plotter CE-5000 (GRAPHTEC CORPORATION, Japan) disclosed in Non-patent Document 2 are known as medium processing devices for executing processes; such as a drawing process, a cutting process, and the like; for a target sheet medium, such as a paper medium, and so on. In the cutting plotter AC-800 described in Non-patent Document 1, a pen and a cutter are provided at a position facing a rubber roller placed as a receiving portion, and a drawing process and a cutting process are executed while the rubber roller is rolling in synchronization with a roller for transferring a sheet. In the cutting plotter CE-5000 described in Non-patent Document 2, a flexible member made of napped material, which facilitates turning motion and following motion of a cutter, is used as a receiving portion for a process by using a pen and a cutter.